


Better Than the Rising and Falling of the Sun

by youhaveaguineapigwhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaveaguineapigwhere/pseuds/youhaveaguineapigwhere
Summary: How does a celestial being reset and define his day? Seeing as sleep is not a luxury afforded to Cas, Dean tries something else.





	Better Than the Rising and Falling of the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll this was the second fic I ever wrote and the first ever finished. I hope you enjoy!

"I feel bad for you Cas." Dean sipped his coffee and looked up at the angel sitting across from him. His hair was wild and disheveled in the morning, Cas liked it that way. 

"Why?" He asked, his head tilting to the side as his eyebrows knotted together. Normally he would just roll his eyes at a comment like that (it almost always led to a horrible joke) but there was sincerity in Deans voice and he became curious.

"You never sleep" Dean said, munching on a greasy piece of bacon. His voice was thick and deep from just waking up and he could barley keep is eyes open as he spoke.

Looking at Dean and recalling it being a rather unpleasant process when he was human, Cas furrowed his brows deeper.

As if reading his thoughts Dean replied,"I mean don’t get me wrong, having to sleep sucks" he stated, taking another swig of coffee. "But it’s a break you know." "Hell, it’s the closest thing to peace I get"

Cas pondered that as Sam watched their interaction thoughtfully from the counter.

"But I do get peace Dean" Cas contended.

Dean scoffed at that, "Yeah, when?"

"When I watch you sleep" 

Cas realized that might have been an inappropriate thing to say as Dean choked on his coffee. Sam did his best to control a smile but it spread across half his face anyway, he chuckled and patted Dean on the back as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Cas stared at Dean. He waited for a "that’s really fucking creepy Cas." but it never came. Instead Dean set his coffee back down and resumed eating. Pointedly staring at the table.

Cas looked away. Ok, he was just going to pretend he hadn’t said that, that was fine. 

"Does that really?-" Dean started, and Cas turned back, surprised. Dean met his eyes before darting them back down to the fork he was fiddling with. 

"Does that really relax you?" He asked,  a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Cas thought about that for a moment. "It’s the closest thing to peace I get" he reflected truthfully. Dean snickered at that and a warm smile tugged at the corner of Cas’ lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn’t speak anymore of it but the conversation had put Cas in a contemplative mood. He remembered sleep did bring some form of rest for him, a way to measure his days, better than the rising and falling of the sun. He tried his best to help with the research that day but often found himself engulfed by thoughts of humanity, and his own well developed sense of loneliness. 

He pretended not to see when Sam gestured over to him, his face saying ‘what did you do Dean? Go fix it’ and Dean replying by throwing his hands up in a ‘hell if I know’ response.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night he as he made his way down the bunkers hallway he felt as if all the millennia of sleepless nights had caught up to him. He was tired, of what, he couldn’t be sure.

Sam had already turned in for the night and Dean had just headed to his room, after trying to convince Cas to watch a movie with him, failing, and eventually watching it by himself as Cas stole glances at him from behind books.

Deans door was ajar as he passed by and he made a point not to glance inside. He was almost to the end of the hall when he heard what sounded like a body falling off a bed, followed by Deans voice.

"Hey Cas wait up" he called, his bare feet pattering on the floor as he approached.

Cas really didn’t have time for this, well, he did and that was the problem. "What?" he asked, turning to find Dean in a pair of blue pajama pants and a soft grey T.

"Hey, you all right buddy?" Dean caught up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, "You seemed a little off today."

"I’m fine Dean" Cas assured him, "You just gave me a philosophical issue to ponder, Angels and their lack of sleep."

Dean chuckled at that, and Cas couldn’t help the feeling the sight of his smile brought him.

"Oh ok, well... try not to think about it too much" he said, giving Cas a tentative pat on the back.

"I highly doubt that’s possible Dean" Cas replied.

He waited for another chuckle, a "goodnight" but it didn’t come. Instead Dean pulled him into a hug, a very tight hug, and held him there. Cas stiffened at the touch but Dean didn’t let up, and he soon found himself melting into it, reflecting that it was exactly what he needed as he lost himself in the strong sent of Deans shampoo. Human touch, another one of his fathers creations that awed him, another he sought comfort in.

Dean pulled back and Cas’ hands fell from where they were resting on his waist. He braced himself for the awkward ‘hand to the back of neck’ "well, um... goodnight" but it didn’t come. Instead Dean leaned forward, took the angels face in his hands and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was incredibly soft, so much so that it was in stark contrast to the sharpness of Deans stubble brushing against him. He leaned back against the wall and placed his hands on Dean’s waist, pulling him closer, and Dean’s thumbs gently caressed his jaw as he coaxed the the angels mouth open with his lips.

Dean slipped in a warm tongue and Cas familiarized himself with the taste of their mouths mingling together, the brush of Deans stubble playing against his own. Everything was lost in that moment, everything they had ever experienced blurred to "before" and all that was left were their lips, and their mouths, together, finally together.

Dean pulled away, panting and more than a little tousled. "That was a goodnight kiss" he informed Cas, as if it was  completely normal thing to do.

He walked back to his room with out another word and closed the door, leaving Cas in the hallway. The angel tried to wrap his head around what just happened, and found himself putting his hand to his lips, unbelieving.

He was even more surprised when Dean greeted him with kiss the next morning, and this time it was Sam’s turn to choke on coffee. 

He had found a new way to measure his days, better than the rising and falling of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me @youhaveaguineapigwhere on tumblr!


End file.
